


Punishments and Rewards

by lodessa



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Banter, F/M, Infidelity, Multiple Orgasms, On Set, PWP without Porn, Secret Relationship, Trailer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: Kate and Robert enjoy their lunch break on set a great deal.





	Punishments and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/gifts).



> Dedicated to killermanatee who inspired/encouraged this one (and also to all the haters).

“That wasn’t very nice you know,” Robert accuses, though his hand is already down her underwear, fingering her with a sense of urgency. “Leaving me naked and handcuffed for that poor assistant to find.”

“I don’t know,” she purrs, grinding her backside up against him. “I think you nude and bound is rather a nice present.”

“And that stunt afterwards,” he adds, nipping at the nape of her neck.

“What stunt is that?” she asks innocently, though she knows perfectly well what he means, moving more deliberately with her hips so that his still underwear clad hard on rubs up and down the cleft of her ass.

She’d publicly berated him for being late back from lunch yesterday, delaying filming.

_If you’re going to bring your girls here, at least set a timer, Robert,_ she’d rolled her eyes as if she hadn’t been the one in his trailer, using pretend judgement to continue the myth that instead it was a string of pretty young things.

And then when Robbie chuckled and told her that one of Robert’s floozies had left him bound in his trailer she’d smiled too widely to be sincere and replied _"Oh did one of your bimbos not like being called easy, Robert?"_

_He'd shrugged and smiled that full dimpled shit eating grin back. "What can I say? Apparently I really know how to drive a woman crazy."_

He does, in more ways than one. He wraps his free hand around her neck, pressing lightly, as he fingers her more slowly now.

“I was was tempted to tell everyone about this,” he whispers against her ear as he squeezes just a little more forcefully around her neck at the the same time he pushes another finger inside of her. “How you like when I choke you a little. Even now, I can feel the rush of you running down my hand when I squeeze.”

“But instead you went with that this anonymous slut is so addicted to your dick she deepthroats it,” she groans, not bothering to deny how much she enjoys what he’s doing.

“You do give fabulous head, Kate, but I think today we have more pressing matters to attend to.”

“Which I rather hope are going to involve you getting me off,” she replies, as his hand has stilled within her, leaving her squirming and impatient.

“Don’t I always?” he doesn’t actually ask, withdrawing his hand from her underwear in order to pull them down.

He does. Robert may drive her crazy, many times in ways that aren’t entirely sexy and he’s not her boyfriend, isn’t relationship material, but she’s never had to fake it with him.

“Why do you think I keep coming back?” she more or less agrees.

He turns her to face the mirror with a hand on one of her hips, the other hand still at her neck.

“I know you like seeing us together,” he smirks, letting go of her in order to finish stripping himself, giving her a good view of his full body profile in the mirror’s reflection and the angle at which his newly freed cock points up.

“I’m not the only one,” she smirks back, stepping free of the underwear around her ankles as she widens her stance.

“Neither of us has been shy for a long time,” he agrees, stepping behind her and tracing his way up her spine. When he reaches between his shoulder blades he urges her to bend forward and she willingly braces her hands against the mirror.

“Being shy is for the young,” she agrees, and he responds by putting both of his hands on her hips and drawing them back, just slightly, as he thrusts forward into her.

Pushing back into the contact as she presses her hands harder against the mirror’s surface, Kate lets out a relieved sigh, shuddering in pleasure.

Yes, she probably should have blown him off for a few days, let him know not to try another stunt like that, but she told herself he’d gotten the idea after the handcuff thing and this is truly the highlight of these long days filming, the thing that is keeping her from completely losing her mind.

“Keep your eyes on the mirror,” Robert urges her, moving skillfully so that he rubs against all the right spots within her as he pulls most of the way out and then slides back in all the way, and she realizes that her eyelids had fluttered closed.

Damn but the man knows how to use that thing.

“We do look good,” she breathes, arching her body a little more, both because it looks sexy and because it gets him in a bit deeper and that feels so damned good as his balls press against her.

Taking one of his hands with her own, Kate guides it up over her stomach and over the swell of one of her breasts and he immediately moves to pinch the nipple through the sheer lace of her bra, all the while rocking inside of her just enough to keep her so worked up she can feel herself running down her inner thighs, but not enough to give her relief.

“What’s your fantasy today, Kate?” He bends forward with her so his lips brush the back of her neck, “Do you want me to touch your clit while I do you fast? My hands around your throat as I fuck you hard and slow? Are you going to beg me to drop down on my knees and lick your pussy from back here?”

“I don’t beg,” she snaps, though the effect is undermined by a moan that escapes her as he runs the hand that had still been on her hip over her ass, fingertips running between.

“No, of course not. You command.”

“Damn right,” she responds, “You are going to eat me out, but not until after you finish me this way first. Just move, goddamnit.”

“If we have an extensive to do list to get through before we have to get back to work I guess I’d better,” he murmurs, kissing the nape of her neck and running his tongue along that top stretch of her spine as his hands move back to her back side.

He increases the range of his thrusts, nipping her ear lightly and whispering her name against her neck.

Neither of them say anything for a bit after that, as he stops teasing and begins in earnest and she braces herself more solidly against the mirror’s surface with her forearms, watching them move together as she feels herself getting closer.

She cries out his name as she comes apart, face joining her arms on the mirror, leaving makeup smudges. Robert knows how to push her through past that initial little spark of relief and into a full body trembling scream (which she of course muffles against the back of her hand).

Then he straightens up running his hands over her back and down her legs as he pulls out and, as promised earlier, drops down on his knees behind her and proceeds to eat her out.

She knows that it is a point of pride for Robert, maintaining a certain ratio of orgasms given to those received, that it is as much about his ego as her, but that’s fine. It doesn’t keep her from enjoying the benefits of it. He can keep his tally marks as long as he doesn’t stop.

He moves one hand around to press against her clit as he uses his tongue expertly, and Kate thinks about what he suggested before and her violent reaction to it. Obviously it was ridiculous and he couldn’t have been seriously. She’d been angry and insulted, but at the same time now she takes a moment and imagines it.

__Greedy,__ Robert had called her _ _, _Wanton and greedy. Have you ever had a threesome, Kate? I bet you’d love that, as long as you were the center of attention.__ _

___You have been watching too much pornography,_ __she’d replied tightly.

He’d kept on with it anyway _ _, _I’m sure you could convince your boyfriend it was his idea. You are remarkably persuasive when you want to be. Isn’t that right, Kate? You love that idea, the idea of me here between your thighs in front of him without him being any the wiser about how many times it has happened already.__ _

__S__ he’d finished harder than she might want to admit, in the middle of that dirty talk from him. Handcuffing him (after all if he could tease her about fantasies she could do the same) and then leaving him like that, had been an attempt to take back that power.

Now she closes her eyes, focusing on his mouth and his hand, and indulging in a moment in imagining what he’d described. Not with her boyfriend, that wouldn’t do, but surely they could find someone else: someone sexy and easy to manipulate.

Running through that scenario in her mind’s eye, Kate climaxes to imagining on of them on each side of her, being screwed from behind at the same time she’s gripping the hair of the man licking and sucking her to ecstasy.

Pulling away from Robert’s face, Kate turns around and drops to her knees, taking more of him in her mouth than is advisable in her current state of sobriety. She rakes her fingernails down his inner thighs as she sucks him almost to completion, causing him to curse and gasp her name.

She doesn’t have to tell him to move to the couch. He does it almost immediately when she removes her mouth from him, situating himself so it is easy for her to crawl up onto his lap, knees on either side of his thighs as she sinks down onto him.

“Now,” she says, “What shall we do with you?”

“Fuck me,” he suggests teasingly, reaching behind her to unhook her bra at last and then taking her breasts in his hands.

She does, not caring about the stain that they are surely leaving on the couch as her pleasure flows freely from her.

“Here,” she moans, taking both of his hands with her and moving one to her throat and the other to her clit.

He thumbs her clit and he squeezes just the right way around her neck as she comes back down on him the next time and she learns forward and kisses those lovey parted lips of his, not having how much of a mess she’s leaving for makeup to repair.

She screams as she peaks again, throwing her head back as it hits her.

“God, Kate! Fuck...” he cries out hands moving to her ribcage as he arches off of the couch and spills into her.

“You know,” she smiles after a few moments resting against his chest, recovering herself. “You really ought to tell everyone about how the woman you screwed today couldn’t stay mad at you for more than a day, not when you make her orgasm so completely.”

“I owed her an apology apparently,” he replies, “Fortunately she accepts erotic pleasure as payment in place of other things.”

“If I didn’t know better,” she chuckles, pressing her lips to his forehead as she sits up and looks him in the eyes, “I’d like you put yourself in delt on purpose, just to have an excuse to pay up.”

“I’d be an idiot not to,” he laughs back, running his hands over her back, “Besides, I wouldn’t want to let myself become boring. I’ve seen firsthand how you handle being bored.”

“Stop talking before you make me regret forgiving you,” she warns, knowing that he’s intentionally needling her about her cheating ways, even though he is the one benefitting from then.

He pulls her into a deeper kiss instead. Kate lets herself take a moment to enjoy those perfect lips of his, even though she knows she’s running out to time to slip out of here before anyone comes looking for one or the other of them.


End file.
